In towing by a work vehicle, a tow pin is used. This tow pin is attached to a log weight vertically divided into two parts in the work vehicle. Towing is carried out with a wagon to be towed being attached to this tow pin.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-10316 discloses a vehicle including such a tow pin. This publication discloses a tow bracket disposed in a vehicular body of a towing tractor, a draw bar pin provided such that it can be moved upward and downward with respect to the tow bracket, and a bounce prevention member.
The tow bracket has an upper bracket and a lower bracket each having a coupling hole for inserting the draw bar pin. A drop prevention member is attached to the draw bar pin. The drop prevention member has a main body portion and a projection projecting radially outward from the main body portion. The bounce prevention member has a through hole greater in diameter than the main body portion of the drop prevention member and a notch portion through which the projection can be inserted.
By pivoting the draw bar pin after the drop prevention member is inserted through an insertion hole and the notch portion in this bounce prevention member, the projection of the drop prevention member is set so as not to be located directly under the notch portion of the bounce prevention member. Thus, since the projection abuts to the bounce prevention member even though bouncing force is applied to the draw bar pin, the draw bar pin is not bounced and the draw bar pin does not come off from the coupling hole in the tow bracket.